


Anxiety

by deanmpala67



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmpala67/pseuds/deanmpala67
Summary: Tony's head is too much. But Steve is always there to help.Mental health is hard.





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I did when sleep hated me. Skrry it's really short. But I hope you like it.  
> Happy reading

Anxiety. That's the only thing in Tony's chest and mind as he's clawing at the arc reactor, trying to force the air into his lungs. He was in a meeting, a boring one, so his mind started to wander and somehow managed to work himself up into having an anxiety attack... or panic attack. He doesn't know, he can't think. All he can think about is the unsettling feeling in his chest and that he can't breath.  
He stood up abruptly, knocking the chair back and attracting all the gazes around the room towards him.

'Excuse me' he choked out feeling dizzy and seeing black spots forming in front of his eyes because of the lack of oxygen.

He ran out, somehow making it to the lift and the next thing he knew he was in his lab with Jarvis talking to him. 

'Steve Rogers is on his way, sir, your vitals are highly irregular, I suggest trying to hold on until Mr Rogers gets here.' 

The Al's voice barely filtered through his foggy mind and the only thing he could do is pray that Steve got to him quickly. He felt like he was gonna die. 

.

The doors burst open and Steve ran in, breathing hard, to see his boyfriend hyperventilating next to the table closest to the door. 

'Oh no, Tony, baby, hey, it's me' 

He kneeled next to the shaking man trying to think of the best way to approach it without causing Tony any more harm. 

At the sound of his boyfriend's voice, however, Tony's wide eyes snapped towards him, his movements towards the arc reactor becoming more and more frantic.

'Hey, baby, shh, it's alright, baby, it's ok. I'm right here. I'm gonna touch you, alright? We need to calm you down, sweetheart.'

Steve carefully touched Tony's shoulder before slowly caressing his way towards one of the hands attacking his chest and holding it in his while running his thumb on his wrist, feeling his heartbeat.

'Easy there, you're alright, there we go, focus on me, baby, alright? Think you can do that for me?'

Tony's brain was raging, the beginning of a killer headache sneaking its way into his skull, but he ignored it in favour of focusing on the piercing blue eyes and the soothing voice surrounding him.

'There we go, that's it, sweetheart. I'm right here, take your time. I'm going to move you now, alright, just getting you more comfortable.'

Tony's breathing was slowly starting to come to normal and the frantic movements have stilled, body slumping against the cold table. Steve can still feel his erratic heartbeat through the wrist that he is holding and he decides to move Tony into his lap, manoeuvring them so that he could lean against the table and work his fingers through Tony's hair. Waiting for him to come back down from the high of the panic attack and talk when he's ready.  
.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Steve stroking Tony's hair, while Tony could slowly feel his body relaxing into his lover's strong hold and being able to take a deep breath after what felt like forever. 

'That was quite a bad one, you haven't had one of those in a while.'

Steve's voice was soft as honey, trying not to disturb Tony too much, but knowing that he had to get it out and work their way through what just happened and why. 

'Yeah, thank you for being here'

Tony's voice of scratchy and dry and he would give anything for a strong drink and a 24 hour nap. But he knows that it ain't gonna happen around the supersoldier whose strong body was grounding Tony in ways that he will always be too embarrassed to say out loud. 

'Hey, you don't need to thank me for that. You know I'll always be here. What triggered it?'

Steve's voice cut through his thoughts and he almost smirked if he wasn't so exhausted, so freaking predictable. Steve always wanted Tony to 'take a more healthy approach in dealing with issues rather than pushing everything under the rug until the rug explodes and builds a killing robot  
'. Tony rolled his eyes, he would never live Ultron down. God, build one advanced intelligence with murdery tendencies and all of the sudden your are 'unhealthy'.

'Nothing, really, got bored in the meeting and got too much in my head. Started overthinking small things'

Steve's hold tightened, he knew what that meant and he hates that such an amazing person likeTony would doubt himself and everything good in his life to the point of desperation. 

'I love you, you know that, no matter what, no matter when, no matter how.'

Tony's sigh was heart breaking. He still didn't believe that he could be loved unconditionally and especally not by Steve. 

'I love you too, Steve. Always.'

"One day" Steve thought "one day you're gonna believe me and maybe see yourself as amazing and perfect as I see you"

But until then, Steve was pleased to just pick Tony up from the lab's floor, sweetly kiss him and carry him to their shared bed where they would cuddle all day and all night until the reality called them back in the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked, might do some more if people like this.


End file.
